Loving Math
by PiWrite
Summary: One-shots about math terms and love. Warning: Genderbending, homosexuality, heterosexuality, mentions of sex and abuse, OOC-ness(?), and math terms.
1. Tangents

**I remembered something about three tragic math love stories?**

**Names:**

**Gillian - Fem!Prussia**

**Francis - France**

**Xiang - Hong Kong**

**Emil - Iceland**

**Liz - Hungary**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Xiang and Emil smiled at each other. Everyone had not seen this couple coming. They were so different, their families didn't get along too well either. Nobody could figure out what brought the two together.

When Gillian found out, she just smiled knowingly. She immediately saw what held the two together. Gillian and Francis had seen the two complain to each other about their older siblings always bothering them. Xiang had confessed to Emil saying that he believed that Emil would always understand him. A simple thing had brought the two freshman together.

There was a rumor going around saying that the two would have been voted cutest couple had the two not broken up. Xiang and Emil had a mutual break up. Emil had approached Xiang one day and told him that he just didn't feel the attraction he used to. Xiang agreed to the statement, saying that he wasn't feeling it anymore either.

When Liz had found out she threw a fit, saying she had just chosen their couple name. The two brushed it off like nothing. Nothing seemed to change between the two, although slowly throughout the year the two grew apart and didn't speak a word to each othe since then.

The next time they spoke was doing a math project their sophomore year on tangent lines. Lines that just touches a curve once and does not intersect it. The two laughed together at the irony.

* * *

**First time writing like this, thanks for reading!**


	2. Parallel Lines and Transversals

**Wanted to put these all in the same chapter, but math terms. There are no end to them.**

**Names:**

**Peter - Sealand**

**Arthur - England**

**Regina - Fem!Latvia**

**Lili - Liechtenstein**

**Lovina - Fem!South Italy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**A/N - I changed Liechtenstein's personality for this story.**

* * *

Peter was always sent to Regina's apartment. She was to "babysit" him. Even though Peter was a freshman and Regina was a sophomore. Arthur had asked the small woman if she would watch his younger brother for the night quite often. Regina had told Peter that she couldn't say no, he had saved her after all.

The two spoke to each other a lot at her apartment. When they weren't doing homework, they were trading stories. Regina spoke of her her past boyfriends, she only had two, school, and her family. Peter spoke about his annoying older brothers and random events that occurred at school.

Peter found out that Regina had indeed been a very out going girl when she was young, but when she turned thirteen she had been threatened by a random person. That's what had caused her to speak much less, so she would be less noticeable There would be much lower chances of someone wanting to kill her if they didn't know she existed.

Whenever Peter approached her at school, she would smile at him kindly and act like she did with all the other people. He knew she did this involuntarily, it was for protection, she had explained to him, so no one would think of her differently from all the other "nice girls". All of her friends, only two, teased her telling her that he was attracted to her. Regina had not replied. In fact, Peter had developed a crush on Regina. After going to her house ten times, he began to feel attraction toward her. He decided it was a schoolboy crush and it would eventually fade.

One day when he was sent to her house by Arthur on a Saturday morning, the door was opened by Lili. Peter tensed, the two of them had dated for a week. Lili broke it off saying she had found someone else. Peter took it like a man and smiled at her. When she saw Peter she smiled and told him that she just slept with Regina, and that she was great in bed. Lili also added that he shouldn't worry because she didn't have any STDs and that she wouldn't sleep with Regina again. "She's not my type," Lili had stated. She walked out of the house. Peter entered Regina's house and sat on the couch. Minutes later Regina stumbled out of her room. When she saw Peter her face flushed and told him that she had overslept and needed to freshen up.  
As he wandered her house for the first time he spotted a poster sitting by the window. He opened it.

"Parallel lines by: Regina Galante" it said on one side, "Parallel lines are lines that never intersect; they always have the same amount of space in between."

The other side said, "Transversals by: Lovina Vargas; The transversal is a line that intersects more than one line in different places."

Peter pushed a smile onto his face to suppress a sob.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Planes, Absolute Value, & Linear Graphs

**I guess I feel bad that I haven't written in several months...**

**Wei - Male!Taiwan**

**Dae - Fem!South Korea**

**Kikiyo - Fem!Japan**

**Yao - China**

**Dmitri - Male!Belarus**

**Ivan - Russia**

**Liz - Hungary**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Wei and Dae had known each other for years, and honestly, Dae pissed Wei off till no end. Two people had been adopted into her family: Dae and Kikiyo. Kikiyo was quiet and passive aggressive Dae was the exact opposite. Well that doesn't really make sense, but Dae seemed to never be angry. Even when a grand total of ten of her boyfriends dumped her when they met Kikiyo. She didn't seem upset in the slightest.

The next time Wei saw Dae in a relationship, it was with Ivan's younger brother. Dmitri was one of the scariest guys at the school. When Dae's family heard about her dating the pale man, Yao freaked out. He was terrified of Ivan, but Dmitri was a whole new level. Nobody seemed to understand why the two were dating.

They weren't. Liz had seen Dae with Dmitri at a coffee shop because she was helping him with love problems. Dmitri knew that his crush was afraid of him, and it wasn't his older brother. Dmitri had gotten over his older brother complex months ago when he had seen someone new. The male had confronted Dae, knowing that she wouldn't be afraid of him, knowing that his crush was related to her.

Dae almost peed herself when Dmitri approached her. She swallowed her fear and greeted the male with a big smile. She had to be strong, she wouldn't drop her facade no matter what. The two conversed a bit at a coffee shop that Dae had dragged Dmitri to. When Dmitri told Dae, she had given him a huge grin and told him that she would be more than willing. Her brother was completely single!

Weeks later, when Wei found out he was shocked. He confronted Dae about it, not noticing Dmitri sitting across from the girl. The two siblings heard a snarl, and suddenly, Dae was being held captive by Dmitri. He snarled words into ears that only Dae heard.

"How dare you? You said this would work perfectly. I'll kill you, bitch."

Dae froze in place, all the blood drained from her face. "Just tell him how you feel. It'll clear things up. If this doesn't work you can kill me. I'll even write a 'suicide' letter." Dmitri grunted agreeing the the idea. Dmitri told Wei his feelings.

The male stood still in front of the two almost fainted, but then he started laughing. Dmitri reached for his knife. Dae gulped. Wei told Dmitri that he would give it a try. What's there to lose? Why the fuck not? Had been Wei's exact words. Dmitri's hand stopped and Dae was released.

Dae dropped to the ground, and just as fast, she stood up. She sprinted away in terror. Why did she even decide to help that psycho anyways? Wei was almost thankful for Dae being related at that moment, but the next morning when Dae had knocked Wei over because she was rushing to math didn't help.

When Dae had knocked Wei over her trifold had opened. "Planes, Linear Graphs, and Absolute Value Graphs by: Dae Im; Planes - A flat surface where two lines may intersect. Linear graphs - A graph that is a straight line; Ex. y = 5x+34. Absolute Value Graphs - Graphs that can only have positive y values and are V shaped; Ex. y = |x+5|. Relation - Lines can only intersect if they are on the same plane.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Anyone that can understand why I chose Planes, Linear Graphs, and Absolute Value Graphs gets a prize~**


End file.
